


Dog Family

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Family, Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Dog Family

Lucky was always excited these days.

He loved having Scruffy around.

Lucky also didn't mind sharing his pizza and food.

But Clint knew that taking care of two dogs is a lot of work.

However everyone in the building welcomed Scruffy.

One day Simone came by.

She said her kids wanted a pet.

But pets were expensive.

Clint suggested they take Scruffy.

Scruffy already liked Simone's kids.

It was a good idea.

Simone agreed.

It didn't take a lot to convince Lucky.

He told his dog that Scruffy was just 2 doors down the hall.

Lucky and Scruffy played and met everyday.

They were the dog family.


End file.
